geolemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amidonia
Amidonia was a country on a Geographia-like planet named Earth. It was inhabited by a race of Geographian-like people called 'humans', as was the rest of the planet. It's history is so complex, it has to be on a different page. Politics Amidonia has very unconventional and unique political systems. They are a combination of a theocracy, monarchy and a democracy, with socialism being their main ideology. The top job of running the country is owned by two individuals. A general secretary who is in fact a priest-king and the inherits his title from his parents, and a chairman who is elected democratically. In order for a legislature to be passed, the general secretary, the chairman and the Amidonian senate has to approve. Socialism has very heavy influence in Amidonia. Most, if not all, of the citizens passionately follow socialism and believe that no man should be left behind. It is normal for Amidonians to help absolute strangers or even their enemies when in need without hesitation. The rich willingly give up their money, and the Amidonian government treats them well in return. Despite this, the government has a very liberal attitude to political freedom and free speech. It is legal to protest and denounce the government publicly. Religion Religion also plays a big role in Amidonia. A large portion of the population follows Amidonism, the country's official religion. The religion supports socialism and has a very modern and liberal attitude to non believers, homosexuals, etc. While other religions denounce them, Amidonism believes that they are still people and deserve equal treatment. This is because the religion was founded in the 21st century. (It is currently the 28th century in the Geolemon universe). The Book Of Ami had somewhat merged with the Amidonian constitution, thus explaining the theocratic like government. Amidonia has a liberal attitude to other religions. While almost all native Amidonians are Amidonist, only half of the country's population is. This is because the country has an open borders policy with refugees, and lax immigration laws Defence The Amidonian military is unbelievably advanced and receives generous funding from the government. They consist of many branches. It is made up of the army, the air force, the navy, the raiders, the creed and the order. The army takes control of ground forces, the air force takes control of planes and star fighters, the navy takes care of capital ships and star fleets, the raiders take control of smaller naval vessels, submarines and military space shuttles, the creed are the special forces and the order takes control of missile silos. As you can see, Amidonia has no dedicated space force and gives that responsibility to the rest of the military. Amidonia is very technologically advanced, and their military is no different. The standard infantry issued weapon is the ZMAR-4 assault rifle and the standard sidearm issue is the ZMSMG-3 sub machine gun. Both of these weapons and their ammunition are made of Amidominium, a titanium alloy with outstanding density and strength. Soldiers are also issued a sword for enhanced melee capability. For armored warfare, the Amidonian army heavily relies on main battle tanks like their ZMMBT-3. They also have many "mechs" which are much faster than conventional tanks, and are often used for reconnaissance. The Groditz-2 is the main mech they use. All vehicles are armored with Amidominium. The Amidonian army also exhibits heavy usage of artillery. Amidonian artillery uses "Sakata" technology. A satellite pinpoints the target's location and sends the information to the Sakata-2, the main Amidonian artillery piece, which is then able to bombard the enemy with pin point accuracy. Despite all this technological advancement, Amidonia still uses conventional firearms while other nations on earth are using lazer and plasma weapons. Only their spaceships use such weapons as using bullets in space is retarded. The country's robotics are advanced enough to create combat droids but they chose not to as they were prone to hacking. Headgear of all kinds have inbuilt earphones and this music is played whenever soldiers are in combat. Airforce * Air superiority fighter - ZMASF-2 * Strike fighter - ZMSF-2 * Bomber - ZMSB-2 * Star fighter - ZMSF-1 * Star bomber - ZMSS-1 Navy * SS Noah (Flagship) * SS Yamchato (Battleship) * SS Musushi (Aircraft carrier) * SS Jayho (Destroyer) * SS Chameleon (Frigate) * USS Jerusalem (Starship) * USS Allepo (Starcruiser) * USS Mosul (Shuttle carrier) Raiders * Somalia Class (Corvette) * Shuriken Class (Submarine) * ZMCS-1 (Space shuttle) Order * ZMBM-2 (Ballistic missile) * ZMICBM-2 (ICBM) Culture Amidonia was originally a certain western country in North America before they were kicked off of Earth. However, most of the once American dominated culture is now a minority due to open borders with refugees and lax immigration laws. Practically every culture on Earth can be found on Amidonia. The official languages are English and French with Polish and Arabic being recognized minority languages. Technology Amidonia is the most technologically advanced country of the human race. Their education system is so well funded and planned that primary schools teach high school subjects and even retards can become A students. As a result, the entire country is literate ''and everybody has at least one university degree. ''Most of the labor intensive jobs like farming are completely automated meaning that many people pursue a STEM career. Amidonian technology include hyperdrives, gravity wells, androids, ion cannons, trinary computers, holograms and force field generators. There are much more, but we couldn't possibly document them all on here. Trivia * The country has three national anthems. This one is played when the country is at peace, this one is played when the country is at war and this one is played during celebration like when an Amidonian athlete wins the Olympic Games, or when Amidonia wins a war. * There are no words in any of Amidonia's national anthems.